Superhoodie/Future Simon
Superhoodie/Future Simon is a future of simon from series 2. Future Simon travelled back from Series 3 Episode 8. He went back after Alisha died, he took this as a sign it was a sign he had to go back and be the person he needed to become. Events of Series 1 Episode 6 Simon Travelled back to this point in time, he first appears after his past self turns invisible and leaves nathan. Future Simon saves Nathan from the virtue group. This is we see him until Simon films him on the roof. That is the last time we see him until Series 2 Episode 1. Events of Series 2 Future Simon then reappears in Episode 1 of Series 2. He saves Alisha from a mugger, in his apartment he reveals himself to be a future version of Simon. In Episode 2 he saves Alisha again, they have sex. In Episode 3 He saves Alisha again, when she says she's having problems with Curtis, Future Simon tells her to let it play out. She lets it play out and Curtis breaks up with her. The Gang then steal £100,000 and deliver it to Tim. Alisha manages to escape but Tim chases her. She gets to one area, where Future Simon jumps down and gets shot by Tim. Heres the transcript of Future Simon's Last words. Alisha: You can't die i love you Simon: I'll still be here Alisha: I Don't love him, i love you Simon: Thats you falling in love with him Alisha: He can't die Simon: It has to be this way, or he'll never become this person. The person he needs be Affects on Past Simon Simon only finds out that Superhoodie is a Future version of him in Episode 6. In Series 3 Simon appears to accept his fate, Accepting that he has to go back and die. Alisha on the other hand can't accept that her boyfriend will go back and die in her arms. Simon Might not have to go back (Fan Theory) I've figured out a way that Simon could stop himself from going back in time. In Series 3 Episode 3, we meet peter. Peter has the power to draw anything and make it a reality. This is what i was talking about. In the final bit of the episode, peter draws himself dying, and he makes sure simon goes back, therefore meaning that the Future Simon we meet in Series 2 is still under peters control. RE: But Peter and Simon didn't even know eachother until series 3 episode 3 RE: Yes but superhoodie is from series 3, therefore superhoodie already knows peter Why Simon Goes Back Simon goes back in time to set a chain of events in motion to prepare for the gangs future. Such actions were saving Nathan from the virtue gang when he was abandoned by present day Simon. Another is when he could jump in front of a bullet for Alisha and save her life, which eventually results in Alisha falling in love with present day Simon and leading him to become Superhoodie.